A Few of my Favorite Things
by tinkyrae
Summary: Insomnia takes control of two unlikely friends. After a suggestion of a game will Raven play along or will she choose to retreat to her room. Oneshot BBANDRAE I don't own Teen Titans


Beast Boy roamed into the common room shutting the door rather loudly. He paused mid step and glared at the door. Scoffing under his breath he walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. He caught time on the face of the clock, which told him that 3:45 am was a quite usual time for him to be up. Yet there he was roaming the tower looking for something he sure he'd never find. The sleep deprived teen couldn't seem to get over his insomnia that had manifested over the last month. He had tried everything that he could think of; warm soy milk, reading, exercise, hot showers, he even had stopped all his soda consumption. Nothing helped. Pulling open the fridge he looked from the top to the bottom shelf. Nothing interested him until he went to shut the door. His emeralds spied a nice cold can of Cola. His mouth instantly watered. He knew it was Cy's and would miss it if it had gone missing. He glanced over his right shoulder making sure that no one was secretly watching him. Seeing only dark he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled,

"Since I'm already awake." He pulled the can out and shut the door. His fingers pulled up the tab and the sweet sound of carbonation releasing filled his ears. He smiled as he pulled the cold one to his lips. He took a huge gulp and let the sweet taste linger in his mouth. "Ah."

"You know Cyborg is going to know you drank his drink."

"Nah, he'll have no clu-" Beast Boy started but then jumped a mile high realizing that there was someone in the dark room with him. His precious drink which was stolen property shifted in his hand spilled all down his hand and on to the ground. "AH man!" He looked down at the floor and back at his hand. There maybe was half the drink on the floor now. The sweet bubbly part was now running down his hand and dripping onto the linoleum.

"Serves you right." The voice stated in a cold hush tone. He looked over to where the voice had come from and faintly through squinted eyes could make our a figure sitting on the sofa. He didn't need to ask or even guess who his companion was. He more surprised that his animal senses didn't pick up her as soon as he walked in. _'Maybe I'm getting rusty.'_ He thought.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned he walked over to the sink and began to rinsed off his sticky hand.

"I live here." She stated in matter of fact tone.

"HA HA you're funny. I mean isn't kinda of late especially for you."

She turned her head and even though it was dark he could see her eyes as they rolled at him. "Hmm... and I suppose you're allowed to be up at this time but no one else is?"

"No, I just.." He paused confused for a moment. It wasn't that other people weren't allow to roam the tower, it was just that he didn't think the others would. He decided to not to answer her, instead he moved across the room to the area where she was sitting. As he approached her, he noticed that even in the dark her grey skin seemed to sparkle. He sat down next to her and offered her smile. "Fancy meeting you at this hour." He greeted in an odd tone.

Her eye brow rose slightly as turned her head. "I'm assuming that insomnia has gotten the best of you as well?"

"Yeah, sucks anyways do you have insomnia too?" he asked

"I guess, I honestly just woke up thinking it was later that it was."

"Well I'd asked you why you were sitting in the dark but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by it."

She smirked so small that Beast Boy almost didn't catch it. Seeing this made him grin as he gently nudged her side with his elbow. "Would you like some company?"

"Well since you're already here..." She trailed off. Her eyes didn't move as she stared straight ahead.

"We could do something? You know to keep each other busy." He offered.

"Like what?" She inquired

"Like play twenty questions, or we could talked about our childhoods, or we could play favorites?"

"Favorites? I have no idea what that is." She began to wonder if she should make up an excuse to go back to her room. Twenty questions was never a great game for her since she always pick people no body else knew and Beast Boy would always pick fictional characters. She had no desire to even think about her childhood let alone talk about it.

"Favorites is a game Cy and I made up on the trip to Japan. What you do is one person picks a topic like, take for an example food, then the both people have to state their favorite foods. You go back an forth until you run of ideas. It's fun way to get to know someone."

"You know that when you say "playing favorites" it means your showing favoritism toward someone or something right?" She remarked

He began to chuckle at this, "Yeah, yeah it needs better name but would it be something you'd consider doing with me?" He questioned

Raven cocked her head to the right as she began to think. There was really no harm in playing his silly game. She was already up and wasn't tired. If anything this would make her more tired. Besides she didn't really want to go back to her room she was quite comfortable sitting right there. Exhaling slowly and dramatically she pretended that this was a very difficult decision for her. For some reason she wanted him to be thankful that she was even choosing to stick around.

"Alright."

He pumped his fist in the air happily and settled into the sofa. "Awesome this will be fun. Do you want to start?"

"Uh, I guess? Color?" as soon as it left her lips she huffed. She wished that she hadn't of started with such a lame one right off the back. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice her annoyance and excitedly began making a loud hmmm noise.

"That's a tough one. I guess I'll go with, Malachite." He answered grinning. The Empath narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"How in the world do you know that word?" She asked.

"Oh honey, I know my greens. Trust this Greenie." He smirked raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. She folded her arms and ignored his tone. After a moment of not getting a reaction from her he informed her that it was her turn.

 _'Two can play at this.'_ She decide that if he was going to go into such detail she would too. "My favorite color would have to be, Zaffre." She couldn't help the smile as it formed on her lips.

"Ah, yes I like the purple tone in that color." He answered. Her smile faded as she stared at him in the dark. She suddenly felt like she was being played off as a fool. There was no way jelly for brains knew more colors than she did.

"I'm done." She remarked and stood to leave. Before she could move her feet she felt his hand grasp on to her wrist.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry." He said guilt in his voice. "I don't know why I made you upset but I'm sorry."

"I just don't know how you seem to have a vast knowledge of all the colors."

His hands rose up defensively. "I don't know all of them. The only reason I know that one was because..." He paused looking down. A blush formed on his cheeks which the darkness hid well.

"Because?" she repeated growing cross with him.

"I looked up shades of blue. Honestly I knew blue was your favorite and I thought if I ever got lucky enough to find out your favorite I would know the shade instead of looking like an idiot once again."

She felt her features soften at the explanation in a weird way it was sweet that he had taken such time to find out something so insignificant as shades of blue. She quietly sat down and responded, "Your turn."

"Book."

She was silent as she began pondering the question. One could only guess the amount of books she had read. Endless amounts of words and paragraphs. Every genre invented. After what seemed like hours to the poor guy she answered, "The one that instantly comes to mind is _Moby Dick_. Although there hasn't been a book that I didn't like." she turned her head to see him staring at her with his mouth agape. Giving him a 'are you really that surprised?' look. He shut his mouth and began nodding.

" _Moby Dick_. That's the captain and the whale one right?" He asked. She nodded. "That's cool. Mine is called _A Long Walk to Water."_ Raven found herself suddenly interested.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I seriously didn't know if you knew how to read." She stated sheepishly.

"Actually, you're not the first one surprised by this. Cy nearly fell out of his seat when I told him." He chuckled at himself. "I'll admit it I don't love reading. I'd rather spend my time, not doing that. Do you remember that day that you took the team to that really fancy book store?"

Looking to left she did recall the memory. "Yes, you complained the whole time."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways as we were leaving I saw a book that caught my eye. It wasn't the title just cover. I went home looked it up on the internet and ended up buying it a week later. Besides my _Captain Underpants_ books, that is the only book I've read."

Raven sat listening hanging on to his every word. She waited for him to finish and then threw out a thought that had been in her mind. "Maybe, I could introduce you to some other books. We could figure out what kind of genre you like." She honestly knew that suggesting that he actually try out reading was only to blow back up in her face. She'd spend too much time looking into books for him only to find that he didn't like anything not comic related.

He smiled at her showing off his fang. "I'd really like that." His eyes met hers. The room went quiet again and the two found themselves just staring at each other. Raven didn't move. She was entrance by his eyes. In the blackness they were glimmering. Glimmering with something she wasn't quite sure of. This time she was the one to break the silence.

"Favorite food."

"Okay so with this one Cy and I decided instead of me saying Tofu and you saying Waffles, we widen the field a little more. So we decide that if you had one day left what would you want to eat. Then you list off everything that makes your mouth happy." He explained.

"I did have a last meal." She stated blankly. His brows furrowed together not understanding. She sighed faintly. "I did have a "one day left meal". Remember? Burnt Pancakes, Herb Tea, and Pizza."

Beast Boy instantly felt guilty. He had completely forgotten all about the day that Raven had become the portal. The day she surely thought would be her last. His ears drooped as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry Rae, I forgot. We can just forget this topic."

"No." She stated simply. She wasn't upset in the least, just talking about her last day on earth only reminded her that she hadn't really planned accordingly. "I want to know you're last meal."

"You sure?" He asked

"Yes."

"Okay," He said a bit hesitantly. "So for breakfast, banana nut muffin, orange juice, maybe some oatmeal." He paused placing his finger to his chin. "Lunch, I have to say it's gonna be, cheese pizza from pizza place in town with a nice large cola."

"Very healthy." She murmured.

"Hey, it's my last day. I'm not going out with out my soda." He insisted. "Dinner last but not least. Cabbage Stir Fry, corn on the cob, Asian pears. Apple Pie and glass of soy milk for dessert." He beamed. He patted his tight stomach as if he really just eaten all the food he had listed off. He couldn't tell but it seemed like she was wearing smirk. "What about you? I'm sure burnt pancakes really wasn't your first choice."

"I heard that Pancakes were easy to make." She shrugged, "But you're right if I were to have a do over, not that I'd want one, I'd choose Belgium waffles, with homemade syrup, bacon..." She paused waiting to hear him call her a animal murder but it never came. "and milk. Lunch I'd actually go pretty light because I'd want to save room for dinner. So I'd just have my herbal tea. Dinner would consist of, halibut with lemon and capers on top of curry rice, and steamed asparagus. I have to say sorry but, blueberry pie is better."

"False." He remarked folding his arms. "Nothing compares to warm apple pie."

"To each his own." She rebutted shaking her head.

He smiled showing of his gleaming white teeth in the dark. "Okay lets move on, my turn, favorite cookie."

"I don't like cookies."

"Come on Rae, everyone likes cookies, even if you don't like sweets."

Folding her arms stubbornly she gave a solid, "Not me."

"Fine, I like sugar the best. Right out of the oven. MMM." He felt his mouth water instantly at the thought. He heard her huff and looked up to see her sink into the sofa a bit.

"Fine. You win, Sugar cookies right out of the oven does sound very appetizing." He pumped his fist in the air. Suddenly he felt like he had stepped into a alternate reality. It finally clicked into his brain that he was sitting close and was sharing personal info with her. Had he won some sort of lottery? Maybe it was a dream all together. He smiled softly to himself. It didn't matter if it was a dream or reality, he was happy, and he was with her.

The two continued going back and forth sharing favorites after an hour or so the two had become tired and felt themselves dragging. Beast Boy wasn't about to give up any extra time he got with her. In his mind it was worth any tiredness he was feeling.

"Favorite type of music?" He asked yawning

"Classical."

"I knew that, I like pop or really anything with a beat."

"You mean anything that's loudly obnoxious." She remarked.

"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled.

"Favorite Holiday?"

"Christmas duh."

"Of course." She stated full of sarcasm "Christmas is fine, but out of all the holidays I prefer Halloween."

"Favorite Body Part?" He asked boldly raising his eye brows

"In general? Or of the opposite sex?"

"Opposite sex."

Her violet eyes looked down to her lap. "Hands."

"Really?" He responded "That surprises me."

"Why? You didn't really think I'd say ass or something in that general mindset did you?"

"No, I thought you'd pick my favorite, eyes." As soon as the word left his mouth their eyes met. The darkness was being slowly melted away and the soft light was coming in from the huge bay windows. She bit her lip as she noticed his soft features in the light. She couldn't be sure but it looked like he was blushing. She cleared her throat then spoke up.

"Favorite Animal?"

"Don't have one." He stated bluntly

"What? _Beast_ Boy doesn't have a favorite animal?" She questioned emphasizing on the word beast.

"Nah not really, I mean I love all animals. I can turn into any of them." he answered with cheeriness in his voice. "I guess the out of all of them I turn into a T-Rex the most, but not my favorite in the least."

"I see. I suppose my favorite is a cat. I would say a Raven but since when I use my magic to teleport and it takes shape as a Raven that doesn't really count."

"Sure it does. Honestly Raven's matches your personality perfectly. Raven's are the most intelligent species of bird on the earth. They also the only bird that don't flock it doesn't surprise me that you would be drawn to that animal." She remained silent as she took into account of what he said. He was much smarter than she gave him credit for. She began bouncing her leg up and down as she noticed the time. 5 am. Robin would be up in an hour, and would be expecting the team to be up in two.

"Well, it's nearly morning and I think I'm going to try to get an hour in before Robin comes knocking for morning patrol." Raven commented she stood only to see him stand just as quick.

"Wait!" He rushed. He realized that she had indeed been taken back by his sudden outburst and was waiting to hear what he had to say. "Can't we just do one more?"

"Uh,"

"Please." He begged cutting her off.

"I suppose one more won't hurt." She said doubtfully looking up at the clock.

"Favorite person." Her facial features shifted as she glances back towards him. Her mouth was a tight thin line as she began to think. It was quite an interesting pick for the ending of the game. Uncertain where this was headed she couldn't help but feel like the whole thing had actually been leading up to this question.

"Mother Teresa."

"Okay why?"

Looking up she shifted her weight on her legs before answering him. "She had unwavering commitment to aiding those most in need, she stands out as one of the greatest humanitarians of the 20th century. She just someone who I think people can try and should try to be like."

"That's really awesome. Well I guess this is good night. Or I suppose good morning?" He laughed "I don't doesn't matter I'll see you at 8." He turned on his heel and was almost to the door when his ears caught her voice again.

"You never said whom your favorite person was." Instantly he closed his eyes and had secretly hoped that she wouldn't have asked. He had been feeling so bold so brave, then like a puff of smoke it was gone. His nerves had once again gotten the best of him.

"Of course, I forgot." He turned only to meet with her violet eyes. He stepped back a bit and chuckled. "I guess my favorite would have to be Jim Carrey."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She began wondering why he was suddenly lying. "So Jim Carrey is your favorite actor, comedian, and person now?" He raised his hand to the back of his neck and gave her an unsure smile.

"Yes." His voice quaked.

"You're lying." She stated simply. She folded her arms and frowned at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed and you certainly don't have lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He remarked his voice in higher octave than normal. She let out a breath and completely cleared all the emotion off her face. She was irritated with him in the fact that she had played his silly game and in the end he started acting just as immature as ever. She was positive who ever "his person" was she either didn't know or wouldn't care. He probably felt stupid because his favorite person was a creator of a video game, or Jeff the pizza delivery guy. No it didn't matter. What had mattered was that she spend most of her night answering his questions, and she answered all of them honestly. He obviously couldn't do the same to her and for some reason that she couldn't understand why it bothered her.

He watched as her face went completely blank and for moment she just stared at him. Then she moved passed him. Up the stairs and near the door way. That when he knew he had once again crossed a line. He had just ruined a perfect night with one question. He knew that he had to tell her. Even if met being thrown out the window or into another dimension. He had to fix this before it completely blew up in his face.

He swiveled around following after her. Just as her finger pressed the button to the door he caught her wrist with his left hand. Pulling himself up the stairs. Raven looked down at her wrist surprised by his sudden action. That's when everything seem to go in slow motion. Her eyes looked up in confusion, to see him coming closer to her. Frozen into place she watched as his eye lashes began to close. In that moment she realized that he was kissing her. She felt her stomach drop as he seem to suck the air right out of her lungs. Still holding her wrist with his left hand his right hand just hovered at her cheek, almost touching her soft skin. Mere seconds passed and then he pulled away.

His eyes seem to look everywhere but in her gaze. He didn't know what she would do or what she'd say. Finally he let go of her wrist and feeling his face flush he began to speak.

"I was going to say my favorite person is you." His statement lingered in the air as neither them spoke. A tiny smile formed on his mouth as he finally looked up at her. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were as big as saucers. "I guess that I got carried away?" He asked

Biting her cheek she simply nodded and turned back to the door. She removed herself out to the hall. She walked quickly to her room and then threw open her door. As soon as the door shut behind her, is when everything start levitating in black. She felt her chest heave in and out as she realized she had held her breath the whole time. With her back against the door she slowly slid down it on to the floor. The objects in her room fell to the ground with soft thuds.

" _My favorite person is you._ " Repeated in her ears. Her hand gently shook as she brought up to her lips. They were tingling from the feeling of his. The sun was brightly shining in through her windows as it did every morning. As she dropped her hand to the side she felt her mouth curve into an unfamiliar shape. It wasn't until she looked at her mirror that she noticed that the green one had indeed put a smile on her face.

A real smile.


End file.
